


Companions In Arms - Fire Emblem One Shots & Requests

by Firstone33



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Series Of One Shots centered on various pairings in The Series as well as Heroes





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> just a one shot collection i do take requests as long as it is the pairings tagged above, they must be the tags below as well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of One Shots of the pairings above, will do requests as well

i am taking requests for the following pairings that are tagged above with the additional tags below them, it must be set in Heroes but can be set in the worlds they characters come from.

if you do not understand the following pairings like Edelgard/Byleth or Azura/Corrin it is Edelgard x Female Byleth and Azura x Female Corrin, anyways so taking requests and just tell me and i will see what i can do.

just an update i will do chapters that are non Requested just to spice things up also the Requests involving Azurrin i will do Male Corrin x Azura if requested otherwise it will be F!Azurrin same with Byleth x Edelgard so people won't feel left out.


	2. A Fallen Princess' Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin fell from grace allowing evil to take her but in her madness she killed the only one she truly loved suddenly she is transported to a strange world where she is given a chance at redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got Two requests in one day this Azurrin was one of them something horror and angsty though i am not that good at that kind of thing but i tried, so i apologize if it's not the best but deal with it cause that is how i write and keeping that way

date: Unknown  
location: Askr

how could she ever face her Corrin had let herself fall and it her madness killed the only one that truly mattered to her besides her sibblings, Azura had been an ever constant light to her and Corrin had unintentionally snuffed it out she had killed Azura, Corrin was horrified all she could do was cradle Azura's body not even the Songstress' last words to her could pull her out of her despair then Corrin suddenly found herself in some strange world, she met a prince and princess named Alfonse and Sharena who told her she had been summoned to Askr to aid in a war.

Corrin felt that was all she had left was fighting fighting and fighting, but she dared not touch the Yato fearing that she would lose control and harm innocent lives so Corrin used a regular sword, but her despair only got worse when they summoned her though it was not her Azura it was still her, this Azura though wore white instead of the dark dress meaning this Azura was from a different time period, Corrin however wanted nothing to do with her the pain of losing her the first time still fresh in her mind Azura's blood still stained her hand, the memory of her with Yato through her chest still fresh in her mind.

So Corrin tried to keep her distance from the woman, Corrin only ever coming when Azura was not around or on missionsso not face her past the horrifying memory of that day but try as she might that dreaded day where she was teamed up with the living breathing Songstress from another time in her world came and Corrin was frightened, frightened that Azura would hate her call her a monster once she learned the truth likely Alfonse and Sharena would tell her it was night Corrin could not sleep so she sat by the campfire gazing into it's flames.

" May i join you?".

Corrin went pale as she heard the familiar voice, she did not look as Azura sat next to her." They told me...". Corrin did not speak as Azura spoke." everything...I am dead in your time...killed by your hands but it was an accident even if it wasn't....that does not stop me from loving you...Corrin no matter where our paths take us i will never leave you". Corrin batted her hand away as Azura was about to rest her hand on hers." Never Leave Me!? I watched you die! i held Yato as it was rammed into your chest! i...I held your body feeling it go cold watching your eyes become blank...". tears stung her eyes Corrin wanted it all to go away just wanted to die and not face her past.

" Corrin...".

" No! i...i can't do this!".

Azura reached out but stepped back in fear as Corrin whipped around at her her eyes ablaze." Don't Touch Me!". Azura shrunk back Corrin's voice had gotten deeper then as if like a light Corrin ran away tears flowing, Azura only knew what happened to her in this Corrin's Time but what had happened to Corrin Azura really wanted to know, she wanted to know what Corrin had gone through to make her so full of anger and sorrow, Azura was not going to lose Corrin again she lost her Corrin but she was not going to let this Corrin suffer alone.

Corrin returned to The Castle of Askr with the rest a couple days later avoiding Azura, Corrin no longer wanted to help the Order Of Heroes so she decided to leave and wander this strange world until a monster or an enemy killed her, Corrin discarded her Nohr armor and changed into regular clothes and wraps a Cloak around her she straps the Steel sword to her left side only sparing a glance at Yato then climbed out of the window and disappeared into the night.

* Next Day*

" She's Gone! Big Sister Is Gone!".

Azura ran to Corrin's room finding Elise and the Nohr siblings and Hoshido siblings there finding that indeed Corrin was gone." why....and why leave yato...makes no sense..". Takumi was the one who spoke, Azura speculated that this Takumi was from a different time in their world, Sakura had her hands to her chest." Corrin...". Ryoma sneered and turned walking away Xander followed him." Ryoma! i know that you are concerned for her so are the rest of us! but we cannot let anger blind us that is how that war between us started in the first place! Corrin would not want us to act this way!". So they were from this Corrin's time, Azura made her way back to her room and gathered what was necessary, she wrote a note promising she be back.

she left without the others noticing and found signs of where Corrin went, some ways away Corrin walked through an old village clearly abandoned long ago." well well what do we have here?". except for bandits and the sorts." Looks to me Boss a lost young woman....hmmm and quite the looker too..". one of the bandits disgustingly licked his lips, Corrin stood there not saying a word, the leader walks up." Mmmm...not an Askran but not an Emblan either which means ripe for the taking!" They all laughed when a Bandit came over dragging someone." Boss make that two". Corrin looks and nearly gasps, Azura was being held hostage and looked roughed up." well boys seems we get to enjoy a twosome this day how bout we start with the blue haired one first". Corrin was paralyzed in fear as Azura struggled to break free but only to get punched in the gut and the bandits starting tear her outfit apart.

" Oh! this one might be a Virgin the better than!".

suddenly the bandit screamed as his hand was cut off but stopped as his head rolled across the ground, the other bandits stopped what they were doing as they looked up and found a horrifying sight, Corrin held Yato which had somehow appeared in her hand and was breathing heavy not with exhaustion but anger with rage." Touch her and it will be more than just a hand and head!". Corrin looks to Azura who looked at Her with a small smile and tears that told Corrin everything was going to be alright, Corrin looked at her shocked but then returned the smile.

Corrin looked at the bandits then something inside her had burst when she saw them assaulting Azura, a need to protect to save her Corrin realized that all was not lost and she was not going to lose Azura again, the bandits attacked but Corrin with incredible speed and skill cut them all down with single strikes then instantly killed the leader by cutting off his head, painting the ground in blood, Corrin fell to her knees and cried." Azura...I Am So So Sorry!...it's all my fault...I..". Azura stopped her though." Shhh...Corrin i don't care...I love you...yes we are from different points of time but no matter what world we are from i will always love you". Corrin looked at her, the loving smile on Azura's face caused Corrin to collapse into her arms in tears.

" Thank you Azura....I was so scared so....lost....that i thought i would lose you again....".

" I know....you won't lose me...i promise...i am afraid that i am too weak to walk..".

Corrin laughed wiping her tears away She gets up and lifts Azura into her arms." Then...My Princess i shall carry you". Azura rolled her eyes but rests her head on Corrin's shoulder as the two lovers made their way back to Castle Askr, though from same world yet different their love was eternal through horrors of war and tragedy to peace and harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F!Azurrin done!


	3. Legacy Of The Hero King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a Battle Caeda is injured and Marth goes to great lengths to take care of her with humorous results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this pairing was my first request asked of me and i came up with this where Marth goes abit too far in caring for Caeda with a injured leg and plus need some fluffy MarthxCaeda and Marth just being a plain old Dork lol Also the marth in this is the normal marth aka post Mystery of the Emblem.
> 
> also all the Brave and Legendary versions of the characters with them are one and the same, yes instead of having several versions of the character they are the same so this is also Legendary Marth, we still need a Legendary Caeda.

Date: Unknown  
Location: Askr

the battle had been tough only a couple casualties but during the fight Caeda was injured her beloved Pegasus had one of it's wings wounded and it was forced to crash land, this result in Caeda injuring her leg badly her pegasus unfortunately injured it's leg as well and had struggled to get up She fought off enemy knights until Marth had come to her rescue, Falchion gleaming in the light as he cut down any in his way to her now she was in hers and Marth's room and she could not help but laugh at how motherly he was being at the moment.

" Is he always like this?".

Lucina had never seen Marth like this since meeting him and Caeda in this world, She knew he was kind and just but him being like this she could not help but laugh." I say if i didn't know any better he takes after Lady Elice No offense". Elice Marth's older Sister shook her head." it is no problem, once my brother cared for an injured little bird for five days straight even our parents laughed seeing how concerned he was for it...but...now..". Lucina noted sadness in her voice, Caeda did not respond knowing what Elice was speaking of, Lucina did not ask she knew of the story Marth had lost both parents had lost friends had to kill when he was young something she was sure that haunted him.

" But he has grown..My brother shows such determination such strength, Seeing him be like this warms my heart...he has been through much".

speaking of said Prince soon returned with some food for Caeda." Marth...may we speak in private please". Elice and Lucina nodded and left the room, Marth sat on the bed careful not to upset her leg." Is something wrong? am i being overbearing? if i am i am sorry truly". Caeda smiled shaking her head." well admittedly yes but it is you no...there is something else i just been scared still am on telling you". Marth takes her hand, grasping it like he did when asked her to marry him." Whatever it is i promis we will get through it, and i will try not to be so overbearing". Marth gave her a grin, Caeda giggled.

" I'm Pregnant....".

Marth was silent shock on his face, before Caeda could respond he kisses her only to pull back." That's...That's wonderful news....I am..I am gonna be a father...". Marth was quite joyed over the news, Naga he had a huge grin on his face." well then that means i will continue to be a mother hen to you". Caeda looked at him shocked." You Heard!?". Marth chuckled, letting her hand go." Caeda you forget we fought two wars in them my senses were sharpened and also i could hear outside the door". Caeda was totally embarrassed.

" in fact the one you should really worry about is Elice but for now let's spend the day enjoying ourselves".

True to his words Marth and Caeda enjoyed themselves the whole day, they went out into the castle gardens and had a picnic toured Askr Castle even announced Caeda's pregnancy to their friends, Marth also took care of anything she needed during this as well as care for her beloved Pegasus feeding it and brushing it even changing the bandages on her wing and leg of course Her pegasus never disliked marth, it warmed Caeda seeing the two Marth also ordered her under no circumstances to come with to any missions.

then it happened two days later, the unit that went with Marth and the order of heroes returned with a familiar little dragon girl who was practically bouncing up and down when she saw Caeda." Mama!". Caeda laughed as the little Dragon girl tackled her." Hello Tiki it is good to see you". Tiki gave a big grin." Mar-Mar and you going to be parents! i get to be a big sister!". Caeda giggled she had met Tiki's older self who had changed lots though retained the child like personality She knew of Tiki carried but Future Tiki was more wise and in that Future Tiki was known as the Voice Of Naga.

" Yes i am gonna be a mother and Marth is gonna be a father".

" this is great! you will be a great mama!".

Marth returns walking up." There is the little dragon i know!". Tiki grinned, she knew of her future self having met her when she had just been summoned minutes ago, Tiki was in awe when she met her older self but nothing brought her more joy than seeing the two people who were like parents to her who had taken care of her while she was lost and alone." Well how bout you go and get My sister i am sure she would want to know you are here and i would like her to be here". Tiki jumped pumping her fist into the air and ran off giggling.

" it is good to see her laughing...Marth...".

" No matter what happens Caeda i will stand by you until the end".

Caeda nodded, she rests a hand on her stomach smiling as life grew inside her a life her and Her love Marth created the legacy of the Hero King would live on beginning with the Hero King and Her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so not good but hey we need more of these two anyways and needed more Little Tiki! she is too precious for this world and needs to be protected lol yes i made Marth little Ooc but it had to be done


	4. A Songstress' Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin reunites with Azura though both from different times in their world He discovers a shocking secret about the Blue haired Songstress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of the requests i am doing that i actually find interesting and full of fluff, so Corrin is being a big dork in this and it's the male Corrin female Corrin does appear and she is called Kamui to help those confused.

Date: Unknown  
Location: Askr

Corrin never thought he would be in another world let alone in another war, upon being brought there he had been greeted by a very very excited princess named Sharena, Corrin was reminded of Elise but Sharena seemed to love making friends out of heroes in fact Corrin was practically dragged around the Castle while he desperately pleaded for his siblings to help who only just laughed at his despair not only that he found out that he had a Female version of himself in this world named Kamui, he discovered that each hero came from either same world and different time periods or different worlds.

He met many heroes including one who was known as the Hero King in the distant Future by his Descendant, Corrin pretty quickly learned much of Askr then he met her one person he thought he would not see again though he had moved on he still felt sad about her fate but they had a second chance, Azura was from same world but this azura was also from a different version of their world what he knew not but one thing he noted was that Azura avoided water which was strange considering she was basically associated with water.

Corrin became curious so he decided to do some investigation, he hoped others had information like his Female Counterpart." Sorry Corrin i know as little as you the version of our world i come from i joined Nohr and like your azura she sacrificed herself to stop Garon i know very little as you with this Azura". Corrin sighed well he still had others to ask that was when he saw Azura heading towards the lake nearby, He was given a chance and he was not gonna waste it he soon followed her quietly luckily he was taught by the best ninjas in ways to sneak and infiltrate without making a sound.

Corrin followed her until they reached the lake just outside of Castle Askr, and Corrin practically blushed as Azura stripped down to her undergarments and jumped into the lake Corrin watched so far nothing happened Azura only surfaced waist up but he saw nothing suspicious that was until she dived again and he swore he saw a fish tail trailing behind her, it was then Azura little while later climbs out onto shore of Lake that he now discovered why she never went near water at least not when around people.

This Azura was a Mermaid, whatever version of their world she came from it was clear she was one of the beings he read about in fairytales but never had he thought to actually meet one let alone meet one who was someone he knew from his version of their world that was from a different alternate version of same world, Corrin turned and walked away from the scene not wanting to alert her to his presence and returned to the Castle, Corrin had many thoughts running through his head, the woman he had fallen in love with back in his world was a mermaid in an alternate version of same world and Corrin was flabbergasted.

he had discovered her secret and he was conflicted in telling everyone yet he did not want to do such a thing, so he decided not to tell for it was her choice to tell, Corrin shook his head he needed to clear his head so he headed to the training grounds, he unsheathes Yato and began to practice his kata swinging Yato with great skill and grace going through the motions, Corrin blushed as the sight of Azura's mermaid form appeared in his head.' In the name of the Dragons of Dusk and Dawn get ahold of yourself Corrin!'. yet he could not stop the thoughts.

" they told me you were here".

Corrin went stiff hearing Azura but he quickly composed himself." Yes i just wanted to practice abit before our next battle or so". Azura nodded, Corrin sighed in relief thinking she did not know." you saw didn't you". Corrin went pale looking at her, Azura did not look mad." it is okay truth be told i was scared to tell people including the Corrin of My world but i never got a chance before he died, however i healed but i still felt frightened at what others would think but now it is embarrassing to even reveal! let alone show them!". Corrin started laughing Azura did too." Well....it is stupid isn't it...i guess i should just leave you". however before Azura could leave Corrin grabs her and Kissed her shocking her.

" i don't mind...i was shocked but we all have secrets don't we i mean i can tell you one secret about Camilla, though she likes to flaunt a lot she is actually quite shy about her looks and what people think of her appearance".

Azura giggled." I knew Camilla liked to show off but i never knew that". Corrin grinned." Oh there is more Xander is actually really bad at cooking one time he nearly destroyed the kitchen trying to cook so Elise who was surprisingly a better cook along with Sakura cooked, then there is Leo he may think he is cool but he is actually quite the nerd so is Takumi". Azura was shocked she never knew that about the Nohr siblings or even Hoshido Siblings." I hope you didn't have some crazy secret or did you?". Corrin shook his head." Nope my secret i never even knew and that was being part dragon and that my siblings both sides were not my real ones they were both my adopted siblings they only biological relative was you, we are cousins though in your version of our world likely not".

" actually we were"

" well now that we know each other better...marry me".

" What?".

" You heard me since we know each other marry me i mean it is likely we will not return to our worlds anytime soon and besides we already basically know each other".

" I would love to just don't tell Camilla yet you know how she is".

" Cross my heart and hope to die!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did the best i could with this Fluff fest of Azurrin and i could not help but add some twists to the nohr and hoshido siblings, i hope this is good for you M!Azurrin fans out there


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an Update

Just for some to understand though i will do requests for a pairing twice i will not a third time reason is cause the others need love to now not saying i won't do same pairing third time it is just that i need to do others before that.

also some chapters i do will have the heroes just transform into their Brave hero or legendary hero forms via through special means instead of summoning basically they will be one and the same person instead of a different version of said hero no i am not doing grima robin nor their corrupted forms that is all


	6. Any Requests?

Been kind of silent just wondering if anyone has any Requests i have been kind of bored and once again having car problems so in a Super 8 for a couple days so any requests i will be happy to do


	7. Story Update

Somethings have been happening that i do not have time to do much of anything, for the last couple months me my mom and my siblings been stranded with no home currently living in a tent in my younger sister's backyard in Alamogordo in New Mexico.

Also we for a at least a week had no car whatsoever until yesterday my mom got a 2005 minivan and really nice one too, i also started another Fic yesterday but had no more time to start it, so i have been really occupied by personal and family stuff my mom has been looking for a house and before anyone says anything about how it is my mother's fault we are in this situation better think twice before making such comment.

my mom is not at fault it was the car we had before the minivan, we had discovered it had lot of problems, and had no choice but to get rid of it anyways i will try to fulfill your requests but no promises guaranteed cause i don't know when i will be able to get to them, so as a fellow AO3 member and Fire Emblem Fan please have patience i will try to get to them as soon as possible


	8. On Temporary Hiatus

Due to stuff going on and what not this story will be on Hiatus until i have actual time to do the multiple requests and such for it, i apologize if anyone was hoping for me to do their requests but fear not i will do them when i have actual time to but for now all you can do is wait patiently i am not abandoning this story i just need a solid place to live in not in my younger sister's backyard in a tent.

also instead of doing the requests in the order i get them i will just pick one and do it cause i can and it's easier cause that way when i get to another one i will have a better idea of how to go about writing it, so for now this will be on Hiatus until further notice


	9. Discontinued

I am sorry but i have been really out of it mainly i have been in a very long Writing Slump, it's not to say that i won't stop writing Fire Emblem what i am gonna do or thinking of Doing is instead of A Stories Of One Shots i am gonna do A One Shot story then another.

I will still do requests so no worries, in fact if you have any just comment and i will post a One Shot when i can


End file.
